


Reunited

by PeachTale



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Hisoleo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale
Summary: Being reunited with Leorio after their adventure on Greed Island, Killua can't help but think something is amiss with Leorio, and he's worried about what that might be.*request fic*
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_Morow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Morow/gifts).



Leorio had been impatiently waiting for the airship to dock and when he saw the two he walked quickly towards them, Gon did the same while Killua kept back. It was just as well that he did as te two rushed to hug each other, like lost siblings reuniting; or at least that was the Zoldyck’s guess from what he had seen on TV.

Not that Leorio would ignore him either, bringing him in for a hug too, although it didn’t last anywhere near as long as Gon’s did, but that was due to Killua not being used to receiving hugs from anyone. It wasn’t personal, Leorio knew that as he let him go.

“So what happened on Greed Island? Who did you meet? And your dad…?” Leorio asked and looked over at Gon.

“Why don’t we get some lunch? We can talk about it all then.” he suggested, because he knew Gon wouldn’t, although he was aware that Leorio would suggest they get food, he was _starving_.

“Oh yea, sure, come on.” the older teen lead the way out, with Gon by his side, chattering away at the people they had met, nothing too in-depth of course, nothing about being trained by the old hag, Bisky, or facing Razor in a dodge ball match, or even meeting Hisoka who pretended to be Chrollo for reasons unknown.

At least it was a mystery to them, but Killua was certain that the man was likely wanting to start a fight of some kind, but would he be able to fight the Phantom troupe? There were a lot of questions that he had for the man, none that he would ask him, he’d never get the truth out of him after all.

As they went into a cafe for lunch, that was when the two boy’s began to discuss what they had been up to, who they had met, their new training, the fights they got into.

“Sounds like you two have grown a lot from this.” Leorio commented with a smile and Gon just beamed back at him.

“Yea, it was pretty intense, but Bisky was good at training us, right Killua?”

“For an old hag, she knew her stuff.” he admitted.

“And a dodge ball game?”

“Oh yea, we needed strong team members, and while we were looking we met up with Hisoka.” Gon told him.

“Hisoka was there?” there was disbelief in his voice, but Killua glanced over at him, because something didn’t add up.

His tone had disbelief, but his facial features didn’t. Why wasn’t Leorio more concerned that the magician was on the island? He also noticed that the man didn’t seem as intense as he normally would be when he was worried about his friends, even after the fact.

“Yea, he agreed to join us, said it would keep him for being bored!” Gon continued, unaware of his older friend’s odd behaviour.

Though Killua figured it was due to Gon not really being that aware of other people’s body language like he was. An assassin was always looking at minor clue that could give people away, if they would be a risk to kill, if they could pose a problem during a kill. He hadn’t been able to shake off his training in that regard, but maybe it was a good thing.

“I guess that’s a good thing. You guy’s won in the end.” Leorio said with a shrug and Gon nodded.

“Yup!”

“And Hisoka made sure the win was done in the way Gon wanted.” Killua decided to add, noticing the wide eyed look in those brown eyes.

“Really?”

“He also said that the win was a team effort too, which didn’t really sound like him.” Gon continued and Leorio chuckled, but still something felt _off_ to Killua.

Why was Leorio so at ease with hearing about Hisoka? He knew how dangerous the man was after all, he was _scared_ of the man too, so why was he taking this so easily? What had happened while they had been away?

They continued to talk about Greed Island, the cards, the game, how they finally won and Leorio spoke about his studies.

“The things I’ve been up to aren’t anywhere near as exciting as what you two have been up to.” he said with a chuckle.

“It’s still interesting, plus when you graduate you’ll be able to do so many things to help people!”

“Yea, and with the Hunters license you’ll be able to get in contact with nen users who have the ability to heal.” Killua added and the two looked at him, surprised at the information he had given them.

“I… heard that I could use my Hunters license to get more medical information that isn’t widely known, but I didn’t realise I could use it to actually contact people who could heal with nen.” Leorio commented and Killua glanced over at him, wondering how he knew about that, he doubt it would have been at school and Leorio tended to forget about all the access his Hunter license could give him in regards to his medical profession, so how did he learn about that?

They finally parted ways, paying the bill and leaving the cafe, with him making the two boys _promise_ to keep in contact with him in regards to what they were up to.

“I need some kind of break from my studies after all, it would be good to hear from you two.” he told them, before leaving after they assured him they would text more often.

During the lunch it was obvious that he worried about them, which made Killua feel slightly guilty over the fact that normally he didn’t pay too much attention to the man, really he felt like the man lucked out over becoming a Hunter, and that Gon, as well as Kurapika, were too kind hearted with helping him out during the Exam. Then again he was focused on passing the exam to really care too much about anyone, until Gon got under his skin, became a _friend_ , one that he had always wanted but never realised that he could actually have.

Yet even with him not being as close to Leorio as he probably should be, as he _could_ have been; though the man still clearly cared about him just as much as he cared for Gon; he felt that something was slightly _off_ about his behaviour at lunch.

“Leorio seems more chilled than I though he would be.” he finally commented as they made their way to the park, they weren’t ready to return to the hotel that they were staying at just yet, and really they never got to properly explore the city here near Heaven’s Arena, having been busy training or fighting, they never really looked at the city properly.

He wondered if perhaps Hisoka had returned to the Arena, since he never actually fought anyone on Greed Island, he might wish to fight some people who could pose a challenge to him. It had been strange to see how well he was with a group, actively taking part in the game, working _with_ Gon and himself, and the other people who were on their team? They were fine with him being around them, even if he did have somewhat odd quirks, they accepted him easily, like he was normal, like he wouldn’t try to fight them at some point.

“Yea, he’s not as stressed out, maybe he’s figured out how to balance himself.” Gon said with an easy smile, trusting Leorio to figure out how to work with his nen training, school work and any Hunter work all at the same time.

The white haired boy simply rolled his eyes at him, he knew that Gon was just being trusting and believed that Leorio would figure it out himself, but he didn’t buy that.

“Doubt it, he’d in school learning about medicine, the human body. I’ve heard it’s incredibly stressful, and for someone like Leorio? He should be way more tense than he was today.”

“Huh?” Gon tilted his head at him as they walked through the park. “Do you think something is wrong?” he wondered _why_ Killua thought that, but he was fully aware that he was more likely to notice subtle differences in people’s behaviours than he would be.

“Yea, something isn’t right. I would have thought he would have been freaking out about Hisoka being on the island, but he wasn’t, not the way he would normally.”

“Do you want to keep an eye on him?” Gon asked, he trusted Killua after all, if he felt something wasn’t right, he would trust his instincts and go with it.

“I think so. He’s way too calm, and he didn’t even seem surprised to learn that Hisoka was on the island.”

“Yes he was, he sounded surprised.” Gon reminded him, because how could Killua put his hunch on _that_?

“Only sounded, the rest of his body was relaxed. He would have been up in arms upon hearing that, asking us questions about what were we thinking letting him join us, you know? Classic Leorio behaviour.”

The hazel eyed boy blinked at him, before nodding slowly, he never took that into consideration when he had been talking to him, he never even _noticed_ that Leorio’s body language was off, it was only now, with Killua pointing it out, did he realise that it didn’t add up.

Of course the Zoldyck couldn’t say the reason _why_ Leorio was acting like that, though he could hazard a guess. He hoped that _wasn’t_ the reason, and instead that it was nen being used on him, whether his own; though he was certain that Leorio would have told them about his nen technique had he realised it; or if it was someone else doing it to him, with or without his consent. All he had was speculation on all fronts.

They turned back the way they came, trying to find Leorio’s aura, which took a while, a few hours in fact but when they did find him, it was easy to keep tabs on him. He was calm, his aura soothing, there wasn’t even any spikes on it, which Killua usually felt when he was sensing the man, his stress easily coming through, it was odd, considering how protective Leorio was about his friends. The man usually thought about the _what if’s_ what could have occurred, even if the task had been done and the two were _safe_.

As Gon looked over at his friend, seeing that determined look on his face, he wondered just what was going on inside his head. What had made him think that Leorio was actually in trouble? Was Leorio being happy and genuinely appearing to be relaxed around them meant that something wasn’t right, which meant that he needed their help? Though he was well aware that it could be Killua’s honed instincts coming to play, and he trusted him, so he followed, even though he was pretty sure whatever he though was wrong with Leorio was wrong.

They followed Leorio going into a small resturant and the Zoldyck cursed as he came to stand beside him.

“There’s seating on the roof.” Gon pointed out, as he said those words, there was Leorio coming up the stairs, being shown to a table that was near the back and partially hidden in the shadows.

“Why is his table there? He could ask to be in the sun, it’s not _that_ hot out.” Killua commented with a frown, and Gon had to agree, the day was a lot cooler compared to the other’s that have gone by. “He’s definetly meeting someone.” his blue eyes narrowed while Gon looked over at him and then back to where Leorio was.

He was still curious as to _why_ Killua was so sure that something wasn’t right with Leorio. While the man did seem calmer than usual, he wasn’t sure that he would put it down to something bad happening, and he didn’t know if they should continue to spy on him either. He just hoped that who ever was going to meet him, they would arrive soon, so they could back away and Killua would realise that Leorio really was capable of being calm and _happy_ every so often, instead of being stressed, worried and quick to snap at people.

The man looked down at his phone with a slight frown appearing on his face, Killua brightened, as if this could be a clue of some sort, and they would see the man return to his default mode. Unfortunately for Killua, the look didn’t last long, smoothing out as he continued to read the message and relaxed once more.

“Definitely meeting someone.”

“Maybe we should...” Gon began, he figured it was obvious that the man was meeting someone, but maybe Killua was assuming that Leorio would be taking a call. Not that they would get much answers from simply spying on him like this.

“No, something’s not right. We should stick around.” Killua had an unpleasant feeling in his stomach.

“I think he would have made it more obvious if he was in trouble.”

“Trust me, something...” he trailed off, feeling Leorio’s aura ripple before they felt another aura that they were both familiar with, and then spotted the man coming up the stairs.

Ginger wavy hair, pale skin, the two tensed up as they realised who it was.

“Why is...” Gon began, though a glance over at Killua showed the boy looking on grimly, but not surprised in the slightest.

Hazel eyes looked back and saw that those golden eyes now looked directly at them, a slight smile on his face as he turned to walk towards Leorio’s table.

“He knows we’re here. Damn it.”

“We didn’t bother to hid ourselves.” Gon pointed out, carefully watching the two men interact. “I… think they’re friends.”

“You think a guy like _Hisoka_ can have friends?” he scoffed.

‘ _It’s good to have friends.’_ Gon heard the man’s voice echo in his mind, the words that he had spoken during the Hunter Exam, before he walked away to pick up the unconscious Leorio that he had knocked out. He knew that the eccentric man had friends; though Killua argued that his brother wouldn’t consider _anyone_ outside of the family as his friend; but it was clear he was simply particular about who he took into that circle. Which made him wonder if perhaps in another liftime, _maybe_ they could have been friends instead of; as Bisky coined it when she learned more about Hisoka on Greed Island, after he had left their group; frenemies.

“Why not? And look.” he pointed at the two men. “Leorio is happy being around him, he’s not tense or unnerved by him as he was before. Even his aura can tell you that.”

“Yea but...” there was no arguing it and Killua knew it. It was what he though had happened, Leorio was content in being around Hisoka, he was talking happily to him. “Why hadn’t Hisoka told him that we are watching them?”

“Well why would he?” As Gon said that, his friend just stared at him. “He probably knows that it would just wind Leorio up, he likely has an idea as to _why_ we are spying on him too.”

He couldn’t argue with that, though it annoyed him, after all he still didn’t trust Hisoka. “I still think we should keep an eye on them.”

“All right, then let’s just move back, we can sense their aura’s easily enough.”

Hisoka leaned back on his seat, while Leorio looked over at him. “You knew the whole time and you never gave it away.” he teased and the younger man sighed.

“Yea, I just wanted to see if I could keep tabs on their aura when I noticed that they appeared to be following me. Killua was harder than Gon, but I figured it’s because I know Gon’s aura better.” he rested his chin on the palm of his hand and looked over at the older man. “Though I don’t know why they felt the need to follow me around, there’s nothing wrong, and my aura isn’t giving anything away is it?”

He smiled over at him. “Perhaps it is because you aren’t as _loud_ as you usually are.”

That was enough for those brown eyes to look over at him with a glare, although there was no heat behind them. “I can be quiet!”

“Hmm, I suppose we can test that theory out later.”

“I...” he had been about to continue arguing before he caught on to what he was saying, then he flushed and looked away from him. “Stop saying such things in public.”

“No one can hear us, and even if they could, they likely would only be hearing _you_.” there was a deeper meaning to his words and the flush became brighter.

“Seriously, stop.”

He pouted, but did as he asked, instead he moved his hand beneath the table to take Leorio’s into his own, just to hold and his thumb began to brush over his knuckles.  
Looking over at the ginger haired man before him, he smiled. “You’re a sap, you know that?”

“Oh, only with _you_ , my blueberry.” he returned the smile.

“You’re so obsessed with fruits.” the dark haired man didn’t think he would ever understand why Hisoka would put fruit names to those he was keeping a close eye on, to make sure they would become strong enough for him to fight, yet he didn’t want to think about it for long. Because a fight against Hisoka meant a fight with death, and he knew who the man’s sights were on, and although he had tried to fight his attraction to the man, to remain loyal to Gon, he just couldn’t do it.

Yet he had told him already that when they did fight, Leorio would be on Gon’s side, there was no question that he would support Hisoka in that kind of death match after all.

“Perhaps, but you are my _favourite_ fruit.” he told him, using his nen to pull Leorio onto his lap and then he kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around his neck, unaware that the two spy’s had returned to their previous position, once they had felt the slight shift in both men’s aura’s.

“See? Leorio is fine!” Gon said with a grin, while Killua looked stunned at what he was witnessing.

He had thought it unlikely for the two to be friends, but _this_ was something he hadn’t even tried to comprehend.

“Are you actually okay with this? Given that Hisoka is kind of your enemy?”

“Huh? No, it’s like Bisky said, he’s a frenemy, and right now Leorio is happy, that’s all that matters.” he told him easily and began to walk away. “Come on, let’s go get some dinner!”

Killua followed him down the ladders of the building. “If you say so.” though he still wasn’t convinced, no that Gon minded, perhaps they could talk to Leorio properly about this, to see what was going on exactly.

They went back to their hotel to get some dinner, leaving the two men completely alone.

“Shall we go?” Hisoka asked once their meal was finished, he felt the two boy’s leave over an hour ago, and was rather impressed that they hadn’t just barged over to demand an explanation, though he had a feeling it would be Leorio that they would talk to about this.

“Er, sure. Where are we going?”

There was no answer as Hisoka paid their bill, he didn’t even attempt to argue about paying for it, he learned there was no point, so he just followed out of the restaurant.

“Hisoka, where are we going? I have to go and study...” he felt it, Bungee Gum was attached to his hand and he was pulled towards Hisoka, who took his nen coated hand into his own well manicured one, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Hisoka?”

“You can study later, that is all you have been doing for the past week after all. You should take a break, and I know _just_ how to help you to unwind.”

While Leorio wanted to argue against this idea as they walked into Heaven’s Arena, heading towards the elevators, no one giving them a second look, given that Hisoka looked _nothing_ like the fierce fighter that everyone was used to seeing on the arena floor. Right now he looked _normal_ , he looked like ever other person in the world, even though that was incorrect and could potentially cost someone their life if they were to try anything.

As they went into the elevator, the doors began to close as Hisoka pressed the button to his floor and he pushed the man against the wall to kiss him, Leorio melted in his arms as his kissed him back. Although he wasn’t sure what he wanted in this moment from him, but what he did know was that this man had made him see stars over and over again, this man could be told _no_ and _stop_ and he would do so, Leorio was actually _safe_ with him, in a way he _never_ thought possible.

He knew he would have to deal with the fall out from Gon and Killua, he would possibly receive some angry messages from Kurapika too, but right now?

He was content to stay with this incredibly deadly man, this man who made him feel so many things, who made him feel happy and calm, even when his studies had been starting to get on top of him, Hisoka would come up with an idea to help him balance it out.

He didn’t want to lose the security and _love_ that he felt for him, and he _knew_ that Hisoka loved him too, he could feel it every single time they were together too.


End file.
